babar_and_the_adventures_of_badoufandomcom-20200214-history
Hidden Courtyard
Synopsis ''Badou is looking for a place to play, but there's no place anywhere. Babar tells his grandson of a secret area in the palace, he says if Badou can find it it's his, the ambassador is not far behind. So it's a race to the hidden courtyard elephant vs crocodile who's going to get there first! '' Summary Hidden Courtyard- Badou and his friends were playing a game of hide and seek in the Art Gallery and in the midst of their playing the prince accidentally knocks into Ambassador Crocodylus which led to a topple of friends and the end result is an art statue landing on the ambassador. Babar and Celeste told their grandson of the rules, knowing that kids need their own special place Babar suggested the Hidden Courtyard. Badou had never heard of it, but the king says it was one of the many hidden secret rooms and tunnels being made by a mysterious builder from Babar's Memory Book. He gave Badou a clue to find it; which is picka path from the four corners of the earth and follow one's nose as well as giving him old photo also the one that finds it gets to keeps it. So he went off to find it unknown to him at first that the Ambassador was listening wanting to make the courtyard his own to invade the kingdom. So the prince and his friends began the search for the hidden courtyard, they first started looking in the throne room where the maps are stored. Just as they arrived Crocodylus was already there looking for a blueprint but to no avail, so with map option out the kids tried to find another way. So they all examined the picture more closely until Jake realized something that looked familiar and recognizes that the place in the picture are the basement storage rooms. Down to the storage rooms they went quietly with the ambassador tailing them, back in the throne room Babar discovered maps all over the floor with the scent of spinkweed. They all made it to the spot where the photo was taken to find a compass marking on the floor, the king asked a royal guard if he saw the ambassador and he did. Badou and his friends discovered that the compass pointed to a door but had to move quickly because the croc was closing in and didn't see the door. Inside what they found was just a storage room or so they thought, while Chiku played a trick on Zawadi and she let out a scream that the ambassador heard. Then Munroe remembered there might be a secret passage somewhere then Badou remembered the other clue which is follow your nose and found a secret switch. Just like that the bookshelf opened up and to their surprise a passage way was opened, just after that the Ambassador was coming in. So the kids decided to a screen to hide themselves and the passage, when he came at first suspected nothing was here until Badou let out a sneeze. The kids were almost caught if it wasn't for the king, he told Crocodylus he wasn't suppose be here confused on what to say the Ambassador said he got lost and Babar found a perfect way to fix that. With that taken care of Badou and his friends were amazed at what they saw, the courtyard was theirs to keep as well as it's secret. The next day Badou was heading to his secret place right before he saw the Ambassador getting a tour of the palace and getting bored to death, thanking his grandfather for his help. He told his grandpa that he found it and was his keep, so Badou went off to play. Celeste asked if Babar would miss his courtyard (calling him the mysterious builder) and said he wouldn't since he doesn't go down there anymore and that it belongs to the kids now. To celebrate their new play area the kids played a round of kickerball. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes starring Badou and friends Category:Adventures with all of Badou's friends Category:Adventures inside the palace Category:Red titlecards